Granox's new side
by dream18writer
Summary: Granox is sent to earth for another attempt to destroy the knights. But when one of them runns into trouble how will he take it? Will this show a new side to Granox? (Please review) (rated T for mild violence.) (finished editing)
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice and peaceful day in Benham city for the four young boys but little did they know one of them would have a scary yet heart changing event.

Over on Quarton Vilius was plotting to destroy the tenkai knights again, but to do that he needed his loyal minions Granox and Slyger's help. Even though he knew they would fail they were the only ones left to destroy the knights. This time he just sent Granox and told him not to mess around this time. If the knights were weakened or alone get rid of them with no mercy.

Granox accepted and was sent to Earth. Once there he quickly went to pursue the knights, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get rid of them. Many days had past and the boys were always with each other or in a crowded place. Granox was getting angry. So angry he almost exposed himself a couple of times.

After a week he finally decided to just go and get rid of them one at a time. His first victim would be Tributon since he was the one he hated most. However when he got there he could not find him. He even tried to send him messages again to get a reaction from him but there was nothing. He walked around the house and finally saw him. He was in the arms of a very shady guy. He was sleeping and was put into a car which drove off shortly after.

Granox had no clue what he saw but what he did know was that Tributon was now weak and this would be a good chance to get rid of him. With that thought in mind he ran after the car which apparently did not notice him since it kept going.

After a couple of hours the car finally stopped at an abandoned home far from the city. Granox was very confused on what was happening. When he saw the car door open he could hear Tributon screaming for help as well as a man forcible taking him out of the car. Tributon's hands and feet were tied so he couldn't escape.

The man pulled at him trying to get him into the house. While he was pulling Ceylan was screaming desperately for help. Granox, who was watching from a distance, had mixed feelings on what he was seeing. Part of him was happy that he was this scared and weak so it would be very easy to get rid of him, but at the same time he was actually a little worried about the child hero. Then he followed them into the house to see what was going on.

Once the man successfully got Ceylan into the house he hit him in the stomach to make him stop yelling for awhile. Granox was curious about what was going to happen. He even thought that maybe he wouldn't have to be the one to get rid of Tributon.

Then Granox heard something. It was Tributon. "Who are you?" He asked coughing. The man didn't answer. "Why are you doing this?" The man still didn't answer.

Then once Ceylan was done with his questions the man got out a phone and dialed a number. He then put it on speaker so Ceylan could hear what was going on. Someone picked up. It was Ceylan's dad.

"Hello? Who is this?" His dad asked.

"I have your son. Bring me all the money you have or you will never see him again." The man said calmly.

"Dad!" Ceylan yelled trying to talk to him. Then the man kicked Ceylan again in the stomach causing him to cough a lot.

"Ceylan!? Who is this? Tell me now!" Ceylan's dad said sounding very concerned.

"Leave the money exactly where I tell you too. The instructions are in the mailbox and don't call the police. If you do your son is as good as gone." Then he hung up.

Ceylan looked at the man with immense fear in his eyes. He even began to cry out loud. Granox now knew this was not the time to be happy. He watched as the puny Tributon cried and shook. Normally he would want Tributon to look like this but right now this was the saddest thing he had ever seen. After a few minutes of thinking he finally decision to help Tributon just this once.

An hour has pasted and Ceylan finally began to calm down a little. He was still shaking in his boots but at least now he was not crying. The man was there just sitting and watching Ceylan.

"Why are you doing this?" Ceylan asked really wanting to know.

The man didn't answer. Instead he looked at Ceylan angrily. Ceylan saw this and stopped talking. He then stayed quiet until the man fell asleep. At that point Ceylan desperately tried to escape. He rubbed and wiggled his hands to see if he could loosen the knot but it was no use. The knot was too tight. Ceylan actually lost hope and began to cry again.

That was until he saw Granox trying to sneak in. Ceylan was now very scared. Not only was he kidnapped and beaten but now the enemy is coming to probably destroy him. He got up and began to jump for his life. Granox got angry and started running. He then grabbed Ceylan before he could even move. He put his hand on Ceylan's mouth and whispered, "Be quiet. I am here to help you."

Ceylan didn't believe him and started squirming to try and get free. Granox became annoyed and decided to just take him. As he walked to the door Ceylan continued to squirm. Once he was out he started running with Ceylan on hand.

After running for awhile he set down the exhausted Ceylan and began to untie the knots. At that point Ceylan was now beginning to realize Granox really was helping him.

"Are you really helping me?" He asked still in doubt.

"Like I said I am, but don't think I will do it again." Granox said sounding angry.

"But why are you doing this?" Ceylan questioned.

Granox stopped momentarily then got back to untying. "Because I want to be the one to destroy you. And destroying you when you are already defeated is boring. I want to be the cause of your fear." He said loudly.

Ceylan didn't believe it completely but he took it anyway. "Either way. Thank you Granox." Ceylan said smiling at him. Granox looked at him in surprise. He had never been thanked before and to his surprise he kind of liked the sound of it.

After Granox finally untied the knots he realized that it was already dark out. "I guess we have to stop here for now." Ceylan said.

"Who says?" Granox yelled.

"Says the guy who had a hard day and is tired." Ceylan yelled back.

Granox couldn't fight back but he did say. "Fine. I forgot how weak you are Tributon."

Ceylan grow angry and said, "I am not weak and while we are on earth I am Ceylan. Not Tributon."

Granox looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Tributon or Ceylan you both are weak."

Ceylan grew angry at this stupid statement and ended up stomping away trying to find a good place to sleep. Granox followed and shortly after they found a good spot and went to sleep. Ceylan was the first to fall asleep leaving Granox in thought.

"Thank you…hmm…I like it." He said to himself. Then he looked at the sleeping Ceylan "I guess helping this kid out was not that bad." Then he also fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the next day and Ceylan and Granox were trying to find their way back. Ceylan was too panicked to know where they were and Granox didn't even know this planet well, so it was very hard for them. In the end they found the road and started walking down it.

"Is this really the right way?" Granox asked.

"How am I suppose to now?" Ceylan looked around and said, "I think so."

Granox pouted and said, "And here I thought you knew the way. I guess you are useless."

Ceylan was angered by this. He turned to look at Granox and yelled, "Says the robot that is from a different planet!"

Granox got really mad and went up to Ceylan and grabbed him by his collar. "What did you say?" Ceylan didn't answer. "Hey?" Granox took a closer look and noticed that Ceylan was trembling and his eyes began to water. Granox was surprised and let Ceylan go. Ceylan then fell to the ground and shook. Granox then fell back. Even he could see Ceylan was still feeling disturbed by what happened the other day. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Granox ended up saying.

"I-I-it's f-fine." Ceylan stuttered. He then tried to calm himself down so they could continue to find their way back. After many minutes he was finally able to calm down. "Alright let's go." He said as if nothing happened.

Granox looked at him with a little concern. "You alright?"

Ceylan was surprised by the sudden question. So he turned and looked at him then smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Granox liked that word and so he smiled and followed Ceylan again.

After that they stayed quiet for a long time. Not that they would have much to talk about anyway. But then Ceylan asked, "So, I have been wondering for awhile now. Why do you follow Vilius?"

Granox was stunned. "Because he is my master." He answered.

Ceylan rolled his eyes then stopped to look at him. "Yeah but why?" Granox got a confused look on his face. Ceylan saw this and said, "I mean, he is always hurting or looking down on you. Does he even appreciate what you do for him?"

Granox was very surprised. He had never thought of that before but now that it was pointed out he really had to think about it. After awhile he looked like he finally found an answer but when he was about to answer he saw Ceylan looking back and he was pale. "What is wrong?"

Ceylan didn't answer. He was pale and he was shaking. Granox looked back and in the distance he saw a car. From the looks of it, it was the same car that took Ceylan. Granox knew what was going on and run towards the paralyzed Ceylan, grabbed him, and took him into the trees. Once there they hid in the bushes and trees until the car drove by.

While they waited Granox looked at Ceylan who was seriously shaking in fear. Granox hoped this car would drive by soon so Ceylan could calm down. Granox watched as the car grew closer and closer. Then once the car was almost there he ducked. Once the car was gone Granox saw that it was indeed the same car. They waited for a few more minutes to make sure that the car was gone but in that time Ceylan did not calm down.

Granox saw how scared he was and felt he had to do something. So he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and said, "Don't worry the guy is gone. I promise that he will not get you again."

Ceylan was a little embarrassed by this but for some reason it calmed him down. "Thank you, Granox."

Granox couldn't help but smile. "Its fine…Ceylan." Ceylan was taken aback by the mention of his actually name, but he was happy so he smiled at him. Granox saw that he was calm and gentle pushed him away, "But remember this will only be until we get you back home."

Ceylan smiled again and said, "Right. Right." Then they stepped out of the bushes to start walking again.

However their relief did not last long. Just a few minutes up the road they saw the same car parked on the side of the road. Ceylan got scared and Granox told him to stay behind him. They appreciated the car but there was no one to be seen. Granox and Ceylan looked around trying to see if he was still there but they saw nothing. Ceylan gave a sigh of relief until he heard footsteps from the bushes. He looked in that direction and saw the same man, who took him, running up to him.

He grabbed him by the throat and he even had a gun pointed at him. The man laughed, looked at Granox and said, "Did you really think I didn't see you in those bushes back there. You are huge." He stepped towards the car with Ceylan on hand. Ceylan was crying and his eyes were closed tight. "I suggest you move or this guy will be a goner."

Granox knew what he meant and did not what that to happen so he stepped aside. He wanted to help but if he did then Ceylan would be in trouble. However that did not stop him from trying to come up with a way to help him. He thought and thought but nothing.

Ceylan was scared but if he got into the car he knew he would be done for, so when the guy lowered the gun to open the door Ceylan kicked him where it counts and when the guy fell over Ceylan made a mad dash for Granox. Granox saw what happened and quickly ran in between Ceylan and the guy.

They both ran into the forest, trying to get away. While they ran they could hear gun shots but they all missed. As they run Ceylan accidently tripped and ended up hurting his ankle and was not able to run anymore. They had been running for awhile now but they still didn't know if the guy was following them, so Granox thought quickly and lifted Ceylan up and started running again. After a few more minutes Granox finally stopped to rest. They thought they were far enough from the guy so they figured it was now safe.

As they rested Ceylan looked around trying to figure out where they were. But then he saw something that gave him have a huge smile. He was able to see the Benham City tower. He was overjoyed and showed Granox exactly where it was. Granox was also happy but also a little sad. Now that they knew where they were going that means that they would be enemies again soon. Part of him did not want that but he knew it had to be done, so he picked Ceylan up and started walking towards the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been many minutes of walking and the tower was getting closer and closer with each step. Ceylan, who was still in Granox's arm, was getting more and more excited. After the days he has been having he loved the idea that it was all going to calm down once he was home. However he looked at Granox and lost a bit of his excitement. Once they made it to the city and once everything was settled they would once again be enemies. He was really not looking forward to that.

Granox continued to look in the direction of the tower. He didn't look at Ceylan once. He knew if he did he would start doubting himself again. He was well aware that they would have to be enemies again, so he tried his best to start looking at Ceylan as an enemy again. However that was not going well. He had to admit that the boy was not that bad and that he actually quite enjoyed his company these past few days. However, even if that was true he was only loyal to Vilius and he would never betray him. That thought actually brought up Ceylan's previous question of, "Why do you follow Vilius?"

Granox went into deep thought about it. Ceylan saw this and said, "What are you doing? Are you actually thinking hard about something?" He joked.

Granox stopped thinking about the question and yelled, "NO!" He then turned his head the other way.

"Remember to watch were you are going." Ceylan said in a sarcastic tone.

"I knew tha…" Before Granox could finish he tripped on a rock and dropped Ceylan.

"OW!" Ceylan said landing flat on the ground. "See. I told you." He said lifting himself back up.

Granox landed face first to he was in the ground. He brought himself up and said, "OH...you be quiet." He said not really wanted to admit that he was right.

Ceylan smiled and then said, "Well it is not entirely your fault. It must be kind of hard to look everywhere while you're holding me." He then tried to stand up.

He was obvious still hurt and Granox went straight to Ceylan. He helped him up and said, "It's fine. You're hurt, so it can't be helped." The he kneed down and said in a somewhat demanding tone, "Get on my back."

Ceylan did as he was told and Granox started walking again once he was on. But shortly after they began, they heard rustling in the trees and Ceylan became scared. He grabbed onto Granox's shirt and squeezed it. Granox had to help him calm down so he put Ceylan down and got ready to protect him if it turned out to be the guy again.

The rustling continued and it was getting closer. Ceylan began to panic. He looked at the tower and saw that they were almost there and now this was happening. He began to shake vigorously. Granox saw this and said, "Don't worry. Like I said I will not let that guy get you again."

Ceylan was able to remember that promise and calmed down again, but this was quickly interrupted by the rustling again. They looked in the direction of the rustling and saw a figure coming. As it got closer they could hear more movement. Whatever was coming there were many of them.

Granox prepared to fight whatever came out and Ceylan was panicking and look around for a place to hide. Then they heard a very familiar voice. "Good job Granox, for once."

Granox knew this obnoxious voice to well, then out came Slyger. "W-what are you doing here?" Granox asked stuttering.

"I got a reading that Tributon was here and I figured I come and help you get rid of him." Slyger explained.

Granox stepped back from the surprising statement. Granox began to panic on what he should do. He looked at Ceylan who was still shaking and got very puzzled. He couldn't go against Slyger because then Vilius would know but he also didn't want to hurt Ceylan while he was in this state. He looked back at Slyger who for some reason was looking back. "What's wrong Slyger?"

Slyger looked at Granox and said, "the knights have followed me. Apparently Tributon here was missing for a few days and they thought I had something to do with it." He explained looked back again. "So we have to get rid of him fast." Slyger looked at Ceylan who had a very scared look.

Ceylan got very scared and looked at Granox. When he saw Granox looking puzzled he tried to crawl away. Granox watched him make his escape but he was torn on what to do, so he just stood there. Slyger watched the crawling kid and laughed. Then he began to walk forward to finally get rid of him. Ceylan was now beginning to cry and he was shaking more than ever but he still tried to crawl away. However Slyger quickly made it to him.

"End of the road, knight." Slyger said. Ceylan looked back and many tears began to fall from his eyes. Granox finally knew what he wanted to do but before he could go and help the other knights came running.

"Let him go!" Guren yelled with the portal weapon on hand. "Ceylan, you ok?" Ceylan was still shaking but he was able to nod his head slightly, saying he was ok. Guren smiled. Then he quickly last the smile and looked back at Slyger. "Get away from him!" Guren commanded.

Slyger didn't listen and grabbed Ceylan by the collar and pulled him forward. Then he grabbed his neck and held on tight. "If you do anything else this boy will be as good as gone." The other boys began to worry. Guren slowly lowered the portal weapon and dropped it. "Very good." Slyger said feeling like he had finally won.

As Granox watched he began to panic. "What should I do?" He asked himself.

"To bad it doesn't matter." Slyger said evilly. Then he began to squeeze Ceylan neck. He was choking him and that was when Granox lost it.

"That does it." He said to himself. He began to charge at Slyger. "Let me do it. I was the one who found him first." He said grabbed Slyger by the arms and pulling him back.

Slyger let Ceylan go and Ceylan dropped to the ground, taking deep breathing. "What are you doing Granox?" Slyger asked obviously angry.

Guren saw the chance. He quickly picked up the portal weapon and fired it at Granox and Slyger. "Hey!" Granox said sounding surprised.

"This is all you fault!" Slyger said as he disappeared.

Ceylan looked back and whispered Granox name. Then he saw Granox smiled at him. He now knew that Granox did it on purpose and so he mouthed the words, "Thank you." Granox did one finally smile before he completely disappeared.

Once they were gone the other boys rushed over to Ceylan and helped him up. "What happened to you?" Guren said noticing his hurt ankle.

Ceylan looked at him and said, "Well, I was kidnapped by some weird guy and when I escaped I hurt my ankle. After that Granox found me and I thought I was a goner…" Ceylan stopped his lie after that and began to shake in fear. The effects of the kidnapping and Slyger's threat still lingered.

The boys saw his fear and Chooki said, "It's alright. You have been through a lot, so you don't have to tell us." Ceylan looked at them and smiled.

"That right." Toxsa said. "Let's call your parents and have them come pick us up."

Ceylan called his family who were extremely glad to hear he was ok. They rushed right over and got all of them. The police came too and ended up asking Ceylan about his kidnapper.

A few days after Ceylan was found the kidnapper was caught and Ceylan was finally able to relax. However he then remembered how Granox saved him and that now they were enemies again. It bothered him but something just told him that it would not be all that bad in the end, but this might have been a onetime thing. He thought about this and after while he just accepted that Granox was now his enemy again.

Over on Quarton Granox was being punished by Vilius for his mistake. After his punishment he too accepted that Ceylan was now his enemy again. However he also remembered how thankful he was. Then he remembered his question, "Why do you follow Vilius?" Granox kept thinking about it but then he figured that it was all done with, so he just let the question stay unanswered. Then he walked away ready to move forward on Vilius' side.


End file.
